fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
HCPCN02
I want to know more about you(あなたをもっと知りたくて''Anata o Motto Shiritakute'') is the second episode of Happiness Charge Precure!NEXT Summary This episode begin when Megumi, Hime, Yuko, Iona, Seiji, Blue, Ribbon and Glassun watching a "Precure Weekly" with Masuko Miyo as the reporter she reported about a new enemies named Rose Maiden who attacked Pikarigaoka and a new cure named Cure Cool and Cure Pop defeated Sairaks, then she reported about Happiness Charge Precure!'s team who almost defeated by Mutsuki and Cure Gothic save them. This leaves Megumi, Hime, and Yuko wondered who is Cure Gothic true identity. Blue claim , He didn't get a cure crystal to Cure Gothic. Meanwhile at Rose Maiden, E.N.D get mad to Mutsuki because she can't defeat Happiness Charge Precure. Mutsuki said she almost defeated them , but come Cure Gothic that thwart her plans. E.N.D ordered Shou to give Mutsuki a punishment but then arrive Kisaragi who save Mustuki and he said will beat Happiness Charge Precure and Cure Gothic. Back to Megumi and Co. When Megumi, Yuko, Iona, and Seiji want to back home arrive a new mysterious girl she reveals her self is Siren a Rose Maiden's Messenger. Then Siren tell the past about Rose Maiden. Rose Maiden is actually a peaceful and tranquil town, but all that changed when E.N.D comes and attack Rose Maiden. END also eyeing the child of the Queen and King are as young as 6 years old named "Mizuki Realight", the Queen also transform into Cure Queen and tried to save her but failed. The King who has been hypnotized by END was also forced The King to said a spell from the book "Black Arts" and came out the evil spirit that had trapped dozens twenty years by the Queen. END also exploit them to take over the world. Iona says Mizuki Realight remember her about Mizuki Wataya, her new mysterious classmate. Siren was shock and tell them she want to meet with Mizuki Wataya. Blue was agree, the Siren can attend Megumi's school tomorrow. Megumi ask where Siren live, but Siren said she didn't have a place to live, the Hime guess Siren can live with her. Siren was happy and say thank you to them. At the different place, Kisaragi arrive and summoned A Mirror Sairaks from a young girl want to be beautiful. Happiness Charge Precure Arrive in a perfect time. Hime change her form become Shaber Ballet and Iona Pine Arabian , the choiraks are defeated. Fortune continue her action, she do her attack named Star Stream but her attack didn't working. Kisaragi was mocked Fortune and the others. He ordered Sairaks to defeated them, but Sairaks are stopped by Cure Gothic sub attack named "Death Bullet". Like to Mutsuki, Cure Gothic give her warning. Gothic says to Fortune, Lovely, Honey and Princess to attcak Sairaks with different way. Lovely, Honey, and Princess didn't understand what did Gothic says to they, but Fortune understand then they team up. Fortune was Sairaks attacking from the front use her new attack called Stardust Shower and then Gothic was Sairaks attacked from behind use Clock Circle in the same time and The Sairaks are defeated, Kisaragi was angry and her never forget Their. Again, Cure Fortune ask who is Cure Gothic but Cure Gothic leave them with a warm smile. With that warm smile, Siren was crying and she said that smile remember her about the Queen, Queen Diana. Megumi hug Siren, and tell her she didn't alone anymore. Siren was noded with a happy smile. Then they together watching the sunset. Character Appearance Pretty Cures *Megumi Aino/Cure Lovely *Shirayuki Hime/Cure Princess *Yuko Omori/Cure Honey *Iona Hikawa/Cure Fortune *Cure Gothic *Queen Diana/Cure Queen Mascots *Ribbon *Glassun Villains * E.N.D * Shou Wataya * Mutsuki * Kisaragi * Yayoi (Flashback) * Uzuki (Flashback) * Minazuki (Flashback) * Fumizuki (Flashback) * Shiwasu (Flashback) Secondary Characters *Siren *Blue HCPCN *Seiji Sagara *Mizuki Realight *Masuko Miyo Major Event *Cure Gothic use Dark Bullet for the first time *Cure Fortune use Stardust Shower for the first time *Kisaragi summoned a Sairaks for the first time *Rose Maiden's past reveals Category:BellRose~ Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! related series Category:Happiness Charge Precure!Next Episodes Category:Episodes